harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Chase and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Chase (Chihaya in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Chase is the third arrival after you complete your first Rainbow Recipe and the Tailor Shop moves in. Chase waits tables at the Sundae Bar, but he has big dreams of studying with Yolanda until he is a culinary master. He's good at smiling while he works, but has a hard time opening up his heart to others. He can sometimes be rude, and has a very sarcastic kind of humour about him. First Meeting Before you can meet Chase you must be sure to complete your first Rainbow Recipe. Then, enter the Sundae Inn sometime in the afternoon. When you get inside you'll notice Chase and Colleen, and the following conversation will take place: Colleen: ♪ Smiles and nods. "Oh my, it's Chase. Long time no see." Chase: Nods back. "Hello, ma'am. Is Yolanda home?" Colleen: Still smiling. "My mom is in the kitchen. Maya is upstairs." Chase: Nods again. "I don't care where Maya is...Excuse me." Walks past Colleen and enters the kitchen to talk to Yolanda. Yolanda: ♪ Smiles and nods. "Oh my, Chase! I haven't seen you for a while!" Chase: "I've been looking everywhere for some good spices. I finally managed to get the best of the best. Here, I'll cook you something with them." The screen will then fade out there before fading back in to the continuing scene at one of the inn's tables: Yolanda: Eats Chase's cooked dish and wipes her mouth. "Not bad. But you rely on your spices too much. You still have a long way to go." Chase: Looks annoyed and nods. "Shoot. I guess you still have a lot to teach me, Yolanda." Turns and notices you. ! Then walks over and smiles. "I've never seen you before. Are you a new worker here?" You: Proceed to babble about yourself. Chase: Nods. "So you're the rancher I keep hearing about. I'm Chase. See you around!" Both: Wave goodbye to each other. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: Chase's House 8:00 AM - 8:30 AM: Maple Lake District 8:30 AM - 9:00 AM: Waffle Town 9:00 AM - 2:30 PM: Town Square 2:30 PM - 3:00 PM: Waffle Town 3:00 PM - 12:00 AM: Sundae Inn 12:00 AM - 12:30 AM: Waffle Town 12:30AM - 1:00 AM: Maple Lake District 1:00 AM - 6:00 AM: Chase's House Regular Day After Marriage: 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: House 8:00 AM - 10:00 AM: Caramel River District 10:00 AM - 11:00 AM: Waffle Town 11:00 AM - 1:00 PM: Town Square 1:00 PM - 2:00 PM: Waffle Town 2:00 PM - 12:00 AM: Sundae Inn 12:00 AM - 12:30 AM: Waffle Town 12:30 AM - 1:30 AM: Caramel River District 1:30 AM - 6:00 AM: House Rainy/Snowy Work Day: 6:00 AM - 2:00 PM: Chase's House 2:00 PM - 2:30 PM: Maple Lake District 2:30 PM - 3:00 PM: Waffle Town 3:00 PM - 12:00 AM: Sundae Inn 12:00 AM - 12:30 AM: Waffle Town 12:30 AM - 1:00 AM: Maple Lake District 1:00 AM - 6:00 AM: Chase's House Rainy/Snowy Day Off: 6:00 AM - 0:00 AM: Chase's House Day Off: 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM House 8:00 AM - 5:25 PM Maple Lake District 5:25 PM - 6:00 AM House Day Off After Marriage: 6:00 AM - 10:30 AM: House 10:30 AM - 12:00 AM: Caramel River District 12:00 AM - 1:30 PM: Maple Lake District 1:30 PM - 2:30 PM: Ganache Mine District 2:30 PM - 6:00 PM: Souffle Farm 6:00 PM - 6:30 PM: Ganache Mine District 6:30 PM - 8:00 PM: Maple Lake District 8:00 PM - 9:30 PM: Caramel River District 9:30 PM - 6:00 AM: House Loves and Likes Loves: "Wow, how did you know I like this? Um, thanks. I love it!" Orange Juice (Orange + Mixer), Shark Fin Stew (from Sundae Inn) - 1530G), Orange Pie, Orange Cake Likes: "Oh, thanks. I like it. It's nice!" *Herbal Tea *Grilled Clam *Bodigizer *Pink Cat Flower *Grilled Sea Urchin *Honey Dew Juice *Strawberry Milk *Hot Cocoa *(All) Chocolate Dishes *(All) Chestnut Dishes *(All) Orange Dishes *(All) Cookies *(All) Puddings *(All) Cakes *(All) Medicines *Good/Perfect Herb Fish *Perfect Cheese *RAW FISH *Perfect strawberry *Banana Milk *Honeydew Milk *Perfect Breadfruit *Perfect Milk Disliked Items: ''"Sorry, I hate this."'' all Metals, all Ores, all Perfumes, anything pickled, fish trash, Bamboo Shoots, bad food dishes Neutral: "For me? Oh, thanks." Decent dishes and decent ingredients Family Chase has no family to speak of because he is an orphan, and it is never mentioned what has happened to them. However, the people that work at the Sundae Inn take him in under their wings instead. Infatuating Heart Events 2-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Chase standing there. The following conversation will take place: Chase: Smiles. "Hey, good morning." Pulls out an Egg. "My friend gave me this, and I wanted to share it with you." You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Egg. Chase: Smiles again and nods. ♪ "It's a handy cooking ingredient. You can make lots of tasty dishes with it." Raises hand and waves quickly. "Well, see you." 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Chase at the appropriate time, before work, the following conversation will take place: {C Chase: "Good morning. Do you have any plans for lunch today? Why don't we have lunch together?" You: For best results: "Definitely!" Chase: Smiles. ♪ "Great. Meet me at Sundae Inn at noon. See you then!" You: Nod. You must then enter the Sundae Inn by 12:30 PM at the latest (if you're late the scene will not trigger and you will lose affection points with Chase for supposedly standing him up). When you go in, Jake will be standing inside and the following conversation will take place: Jake: "Hello. Want to get lunch?" You: Nod just as Chase wanders in. Chase: Smiles and waves. "Hey, thanks for coming. Let's take a seat, shall we?" You: Nod. There will then be a scene of you eating and enjoying the food. You: ♥ Both: ♪ Chase: "Do you like it? I made it all myself, just for you." You: For best results: "Delicious!" Chase: ♪ "Great! I'm glad that you like it. ...You even have a bit of sauce on your cheek, heh. How cute." Both: ♥ Later that afternoon... Chase: "You look happy! I'm glad that I invited you." You both leave the table. Chase: "Let's have lunch again soon." Both: Wave goodbye to each other. 5-Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you'll see Chase standing there. The following conversation will take place: Chase: Smiles. "Hey, good morning." Pulls out a Cheese Risotto. "Are you eating well? You should have a hearty breakfast. Here, take this." You: For best results: "Thank you." Take the Cheese Risotto. Chase: Blushes and smiles. ♥ "I'm glad to see you like it." Raises hand and waves quickly. "Have a good day!" Later, during Chase's work hours at the Sundae Inn, enter the inn where Chase should be standing around the tables and the following conversation will take place: Chase: "People are saying that you're getting good at cooking. Can I try one of your dishes?" You: For best results: "Sure!" Chase: Smiles. ♪ "Okay, but you might want to get some practice first. I think you'll probably be ready after you've cooked 30 dishes." You: Nod. Afterward, you must make and ship 30 dishes that were made in your kitchen (they must all be solids--liquids such as juices will not count. However, the food that you ship can all be the same recipe.) Then, take a 31st dish to Chase and give it to him personally inside the Sundae Inn. Chase: "....Whoa! I'm impressed. I thought your cooking would just be okay, but... That was really good!" Blushes. ♥ "Is it weird if I tell you that you'd make a great wife? I'll have to work hard to keep up with your cooking skills!" Both: Blush and look embarrassed. 6-Heart Event At approximately 6:00 - 9:00 AM, meet Chase before he starts work at the Sundae Inn, and the following conversation will take place: Chase: "I'd like to talk to you. Do you have time?" You: For best results: "Let's talk!" Chase: ♪ "Let's meet under Alan's Tree at noon." You: Nod. Afterward, head to Alan's Tree (make sure to be there before or exactly at 12:00 PM), and the following conversation will take place: Chase: "I can't stop thinking about you... I think I'm in love with you. ...That's all I wanted to say. I just want you to know how I feel." You: For best results: "I'm delighted!" Chase: ♥ Blushes and buries his face in his hands. "Phew, great! Boy, I didn't realize how nervous I was..." Both: ♥ Chase: "You know, I'm a little suprised. Thank you so much." Raises hand and waves quickly. "I'm glad I said something... Well, see you again soon." You: Nod and he runs off. Proposal After befriending Chase to 8 hearts, completed all his heart events, obtaining and showing the blue feather to him, this scene will take place: Chase: ! "Wait... Let's go somewhere private to discuss this. You automatically move to Daren's Tree. Chase: ♥ "Are you really giving me this? If that's true, I'm delighted. It means that we feel the same way. All I can do is cook, though... Would you still love me? You: Nod. Chase: ♥ scratches his head nervously, takes the blue feather and puts it away, bows "Thank you! I love you very much. You scratch your head nervously and Chase laughs. Both: ♥ Kisses each other. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: "To be a truly great cook, I need to think of some new dishes. It's not easy, though." 1 Heart: "Oh, you look like you're working hard." 2 Hearts: "Do you cook? Both men and women should know how to cook a good meal!" 3 Hearts: "Cooking is as important as reading, if you ask me. I had no choice but to cook for myself when I was small." 4 Hearts: "I was interested in cooking and heard tales about Yolanda's skill. I came to this island to study under her." 5 Hearts: "I don't remember my parents' faces. Maybe that's why... the people at the inn look out for me." 6 Hearts: "I feel like I'm losing something when I fall for someone. It kinda irks me." 7 Hearts: "I think about you all the time... If you're thinking of someone else, it'll make me sad." 8 Hearts: "There are perks to dating me. Like all the desserts you can eat!" 9 Hearts: "Men have this strange pride that makes it hard for us to admit our love. We try to get the girls to understand it without having to use those words." 10 Hearts: "I give up. I no longer choose to ache. I don’t care about pride. I have discovered how much I love you, will you be mine? After Proposal "My days as a bachelor are going to end soon. I guess I'm a bit sad.." Marriage Lines Beginning: "We should decide how to split the work." 9 Hearts: "My feelings usually change so easily. But not with you. I know that I'll love you 50 years from now." 10 Hearts: "Um..Today I realized my butt looks big.." Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Chase will be rude, hateful and reserved. Regardless of whether it's a son or daughter, they will wear purple, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. The girl's hair will be light brown and shoulder-length with spikey ends. Rival Almost every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Chase's affection is Maya. Rival Events (NOTE! In order to trigger rival events you must befriend the person of YOUR character's sex to 2 hearts for the first event, and then later 3 hearts for the final event. These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) 2-Heart Event After befriending Maya to 2 hearts and entering the Sundae Inn on a sunny/cloudy day (except for Sunday) between 3:00 and 11:50PM, the following scene will take place: Chase: Turns to see Maya in the kitchen doorway. "Oh, it's you, Maya. Sorry, Yolanda isn't here right now." Maya: Sways arms. "No, I came to see you today!" Smiles. Chase: Shrugs. "Okay, I'll give you one of my leftover dishes." Hands her a dish of his cooking. Maya: Takes the dish and immediately eats it. ♥ "Wow, you added a subtle touch of red herbs! It's really good!" Chase: Shrugs again. "You do have a refined palate, I'll give you that." Maya: ! "Oops! I forgot! That's not why I came here! I wanted you to taste something I made..." Pulls out a pastry dish. Chase: Shakes his head. "Uh... I've had...experience...in the past with your cooking, you know..." Maya: Sweats nervously. "I know! But I was really, really careful this time, so I think it'll be fine!" Chase: "Really? Did you triple-check the ingredients? You sure it's good?" Maya: Looks depressed and shakes her head. "I put my heart and soul into it... just one bite, please!" Chase: Takes the dish and eats it slowly. ☠ "Ugh...!" Clutches his stomach. Maya: Sweats nervously again. "H-how was it?" Chase: Shakes his head. "Words can barely describe it, but I'll try... It has the texture of sandpaper, it's way too sweet, and it's so thick that I don't think I can even swallow it!" Maya: Buries her face in her hands and cries. "Waaaahhhh! Why would you say that?!" Chase: I'm sorry, I'm just going to spit it out in the sink. Is that okay?" Maya: Glares and stomps her foot angrily. "Spit it out?! What?! Why are you even ASKING me? Chase, you're so MEAN!" Runs out of the kitchen. 3-Heart Event After befriending Maya to 3 hearts and entering the Sundae Inn on a sunny/cloudy day (except for Sunday) between 3:00 and 11:50PM, the following scene will take place: Rival Marriage Coming soon. Rival Child After triggering the two rival events between Chase and Maya resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a daughter named Dakota. Additional Information Coming soon. Alternate Appearance {C Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Chase's alternate outfit is composed of a purple apron worn over a black dress shirt with a very prominent collar. His jeans are light blue, and his sandals are now brown. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors